forgottencolonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Category:Newbies Skills and attributes are the basics parameters of a character's capabilities. All skills and attributes have six levels, from lowest to highest: *None - Your character has no training in this area, if it is a skill. As an attribute, this level implies a severe disability that impedes the character on an almost constant basis (such as a quadriplegic for None in Dexterity). *Poor - If this is a skill, your character has had some basic training in the field. As an attribute, this symbolizes a character's 'weak area.' A person who blurts out the wrong things constantly would be an example of a poor charisma. *Average - If this is a skill, your character is reasonably proficient compared to the rest of the field, either by formal learning or experience. As an attribute, the character is just that: Middle of the road. This character can expect, with an average skill or attribute, to succeed at an 'easy' task for the field approximately 90% of the time, and succeed at more 'standard' tasks for the field a majority of the time. While the characters are 'average,' there are much more experienced in the field out there. An 'average' doctor is likely interning at a hospital at this point. *Good - As a skill, likely someone with a couple years of experience doing something, or less for a prodigy. An example would be a lawyer that runs a small successful practice. As an attribute, this symbolizes above average capability in a general area. *Great - As a skill, this is someone with at least five years' experience in the majority of cases. Most in a field, however, never proceed beyond this level. While they may not be 'the best,' they are often the best within a local area, like the best divorce lawyer in a mid-sized city. As an attribute this symbolizes great potential, a professional athlete, with sufficient skill, likely has a Great Dexterity. *Superb - These are often the best most will find in a field. The upper echelon of doctors at a well regarded hospital are often at this level. As an attribute, this symbolizes prodigal talent. =Attributes= *Strength: Acts of physical prowess, lifting and other acts that require muscles. *Dexterity: Acts of movement, flexibility or other activities that require deftness rather than brute force. *Constitution: General 'hardiness' of an individual. This is about taking physical punishment. *Intelligence: Acts of mental prowess. *Perception: Abilities related to seeing, hearing or investigation. *Charisma: Social aptitude. =How to use Skills= Skills, when called for, involve two elements: #The skill in question #The attribute being used for the roll. The command to use taskrolls are: * +taskroll at * +taskroll / at Skills have attributes they normally use. Medicine, for example, uses Intelligence, while Athletics uses Dexterity. This is taken care of in the first command. Sometimes, however, a scene will require a different attribute to be used with a skill. Dexterity/Athletics may cover most situations with the skill, but say one is trying to hold on to a rope for dear life. In this case, a Strength/Athletics roll is called for. New players do not need to worry about these details too much, as whoever is adjudicating will provide the information needed to make rolls. The roll takes the die type of the attribute (that d# after an attribute level on the +sheet), and rolls the die once for each level the character has in a skill. So a character with Good Medicine and Great Intelligence would roll 3d10, or a ten-sided die three times, taking the highest. As an added bonus, if a die comes up as the highest number possible (a 10 on a d10, for instance), that die is rolled again and added to the previous result. This can make for some rather high rolls. Target numbers are often based on the difficulty: *Easy - 3 *Normal - 5 *Challenging - 7 *Difficult - 9 *Hard -11 *Extreme - 13 *Epic Acts - 15+